freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
So I Have A Theory... I Think Jeremy Fitzgerald Is the guy who killed the 5 kids. Let's go back to November 8th 1987 Jeremy's first night. You see as The phone guy stated in his message, "They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat- But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you" He says, "They're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away" This might explain Why the Animatronics are trying to kill Jeremy. Maybe he's a predator. Then on the 4th night the phone guys states, " investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare" "Investigation going on. We end up having to close for a few days" Maybe while Jeremy was leaving at 6am on the Third night He snuck out the golden freddy costume and lured the two kids backstage and killed them. Then On the 5th night The Phone Guy States, "Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it"have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it" "Um, from what i understand the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out" This is most likely because of the missing children. Possibly the other 3 were lured into the back earlier in the day. And then, there was night 6 "Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn’t you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it’s safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You’ll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don’t hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I’ll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck" "Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right" Someone used the(What is most likely the) Golden Freddy suit, and earned 5 kids trust using the suit, luring them backstage and murdering the kids. Then they stuffed the children into the Chica,Bonnie, freddy, and foxy suits, since they only used them for parts. Did you notice what the phone guys says in the message? "Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You’ll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don’t hurt anyone" A Birthday. The last event before the place closes for good. And since the game is based in 1987, the, "Bite of 87" had to have been this year right?Well what if Jeremy was the one who had been bitten? If Jeremy is the murderer, then maybe one of the Animatronics bit him in the brain, in an attempt to kill him. Now, let's fast forward to the 1st game. If Jeremy is the killer, and if he stuffed the kids into the Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy costumes, maybe the kids he murdered are haunting the Animatronics and they remember that the night guard(Jeremy) is the one that killed them. But these animatronics don't have the facial-recogntion system that the previous Animatronics had. They can't recognize that the New guard(Mike) isn't their killer. Maybe that's why they want to kill Mike so bad. Maybe that's why the killed the previous guard(Phone Guy) As well. I know this was long But i thought i would just point some stuff out. And No guys none of this is confirmed by scott, its just my Theory.